The present invention generally relates to an apparatus used for the relief of back pain, primarily utilizing gravity to achieve spinal decompression.
Lower back pain is widely and commonly experienced by a large segment of the population, including men and women working in any of a variety of different endeavors and occupations. A common treatment for back pain involves periodic treatment by a chiropractor. However, while such treatment can provide relief from many forms of back pain, it is not uncommon for the pain to return following treatment. Another alternative is treatment by an orthopedic physician. However, the pain can return following orthopedic treatment, as well. Moreover, chiropractic treatment and orthopedic treatment can both be prohibitively costly.
Various devices have been developed for the treatment of back pain, which can be used either alone or to supplement professional treatment to provide additional relief.
Devices have been developed which generally operate to treat back pain by inverting a user. Such devices, however, can be quite harsh, and can lead to potentially adverse consequences such as hemorrhaging, particularly when used by those taking blood thinning medications, the exacerbation of acid reflux, and damage to the leg or hip joints.
Other devices have been developed which generally require the user to lie on the floor. Such devices, however, exhibit the potential disadvantage of requiring the user to assume a position on the floor and to later get up from the floor, which can be extremely difficult and painful to accomplish, particularly for those experiencing severe pain. Consequently, such approaches are generally not recommended.
A further consideration is that many of the devices which have been developed for the treatment of back pain require the user to employ straps, trusses or other similar components to effectively interact with the device. Such components, however, can be extremely cumbersome, uncomfortable and difficult to use, particularly for users experiencing severe pain.
Consequently, it remained desirable to develop an apparatus which could be safely and conveniently used for the home treatment of back pain, without the costly intervention of an orthopedic physician or a chiropractor.